


Home and Away

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Home and Away [38]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any m/m, Inside a boy I found a universe, and in his eyes are a thousand stars on a dark sky."Jonathan is Evan's home, and Evan takes Jonathan away.





	

Evan looked confused when he stepped into Sheila’s gallery and the lights were low, and a soft music was playing. A stark voice, with a mournful Irish lilt, a man singing,  _Far away boys, far away boys, away from you now, I’m lying with my sweetheart, in his arms I’ll be found_. Jonathan didn’t often sing in the traditional Irish style, but he’d recorded this as a special occasion.  
  
“What are we doing here?” Evan was whispering, the way humans tended to do in the darkness. “We can’t even see the pictures. Did Sheila really give you a key, or did you break in? I know you have all kinds of mad skills up in that head of yours.”  
  
Jonathan raised his eyebrows. “Did you just say ‘mad skills’?”  
  
Evan glanced up at him. “Isn’t that what the kids call them these days?”  
  
Jonathan kept his fingers intertwined with Evan’s, led him to the middle of the gallery floor. “I brought you here,” he said, “because this is where it started.”  
  
“Where what started?” Evan asked.  
  
“I came in here one day, just to look, because I like to look, and I saw this drawing,” Jonathan said. “And it stopped me in my tracks. Because it made me feel like I’d just stepped through a stargate, like I was seeing the world and the universe anew. And I bought it, and I took it home. And then I kept coming back, because I wanted more of that, and more. Then one day I came in, and there was this boy, and when he turned around, I looked into his eyes, and I saw a thousand stars on a dark sky. When he kissed me, I knew he had the universe in his soul. And I wanted him in my arms forever. So, Evan Lorne, will you stay in my arms forever? If you take me away, I will always take you home.”  
  
Evan stared at Jonathan.  
  
Jonathan sank down to one knee, reached into his pocket, and drew out a box with two rings, one yellow, one green. He slid the yellow one onto Evan’s ring finger, and the green ring onto his own ring finger, and he waited.  
  
Evan stared down at the ring on his hand for a long moment. Then he said, “With you, I’m already home.” He knelt and drew Jonathan into a kiss.  
  
Jonathan kissed him back, heart soaring.  
  
Cheers broke out all around, and Evan jerked back, eyes wide. The lights came up, and there were people clapping. All of their friends and family - Evan’s family, the Winchesters, Bobby and Krissy from the garage, Evan’s gate team, Dave Sheppard and his family, John Sheppard and McKay, the original SG-1, and even Tyson and Lane from Jonathan’s undercover stint at Sheppard Industries. Sheila and Rose were there as well, having facilitated the entire proposal. They’d also worked like mad the night before to help mount Jonathan’s entire collection of Evan’s pieces on every available surface. He’d had a whole stash of prints he’d never hung up in his house before; he would always be grateful to John Eric and Dean for saving his collection.  
  
“So was that a yes?” Jonathan asked.  
  
Evan laughed. “Yes, of course, always a yes.” And he leaned in, kissed Jonathan again.

They were interrupted by little Clara Sheppard, of all people, who tapped Jonathan on the shoulder and said, “Can I be your flower girl?”  
  
“If we have that kind of wedding, sure,” Evan said, and Jonathan chuckled, because Evan was such a pushover when it came to kids.  
  
Jonathan stood up, helped Evan to his feet, and Dean broke open the first bottle of champagne. Samuel distributed champagne flutes, and then the crowd surged in to offer congratulations.  
  
“You know,” Dean said, “the first time I saw you two kiss, I almost knocked Evan’s head off, because I thought he was a dirty cradle-robber, but apparently the cradle-robber was you.”  
  
“First time?” John Eric echoed.  
  
“Looks can be deceiving,” Jonathan said mildly.  
  
“I thought the same thing when I first saw them kiss,” Kathy admitted, and John Sheppard choked on his drink.  
  
Samuel said, “Do you two just let everyone watch you kiss?”  
  
“Dean has a habit of walking into places without knocking,” Jonathan said, and Samuel nodded.  
  
“True.”  
  
“Have you planned a ceremony?” Rose asked.  
  
“Obviously we’ll be catering all the food,” Evan’s mother said.  
  
“Well, if you cook as well as Evan does, I’m sure no one would object,” Dean said.  
  
“Evan learned from me.” Evan’s mother hugged him. “I’m so happy for you, sweetie.” She fixed Jonathan with a sharp look. “You take good care of my boy.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Jonathan said solemnly.  
  
Evan wrapped an arm around Jonathan’s waist. “He always takes care of me.”  
  
The moment when Jack O’Neill stepped forward to shake hands with Evan was fraught for everyone who was in the know.  
  
But all Jack said was, “Good luck.”  
  
It was Sam who asked, “Those are very unusual rings. What’s the story behind them?”  
  
Evan smiled. “You ever read _The Magician’s Nephew_ by CS Lewis?”  
  
“A long time ago,” Sam said.  
  
Jonathan said, “The rings were made from the dust of Atlantis and allowed people to travel to and from other worlds, when they stepped into pools of water.” He held out his hand. “The green one is for _take me away_.”  
  
Evan curled his fingers through Jonathan’s. “And the yellow is for _take me home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Far Away Boys by Flogging Molly.


End file.
